Breaking Dishes
by xBeautifulTragedy
Summary: Draco suspects Hermione of cheating, and when she comes home he finally loses it.  One-shot.


_**A/N This was written for the "The Dark Soundtrack Lyrical Inspiration Challenge" by xbloodlustangelx**_

_**Inspired by the song 'Breakin Dishes' by Rihanna.**_

_**Enjoy(:**_

_**Breaking Dishes**_

"_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."_ ~ **Norman Cousins**

Draco sat in his black chair, fuming. He glanced over at the illuminated clock hanging from the wall.

**Three o'clock**; the clock blinked in red numbers.

"I'm still waiting. Come through that door." He said quietly to himself.

He wanted her, his love, his life, to come back. He was ready to question her, ask her where she has been.

This has been the fourth night in the past week that he got no sleep, except this time he wasn't going to attempt to go to bed yet.

No, he was going to wait until she walked in the door; until she tried to come up with an excuse as to being so late; until she finally realized who she was messing with.

He was done.

Lately he and she have had their ups and downs, as couples usually do. But in the morning she was never her usual cheerful self.

She stopped greeting him with a warm smile and kiss and recently it has been absolute silence when he woke up. She would be in the kitchen, just sitting at the table.

Draco has tried to make small talk, but nothing came from her.

Then the past four days he has been going to bed alone. She would say she was going out, but she wouldn't return until God knows when.

He glanced over at the clock once again.

**Three-ten.**

He suddenly jumped up from his chair and paced around the room.

He lifted his hands up to his head as to try to stop the thoughts running through his mind. He felt like he was going insane.

'_She's cheating. She's just out with friends. She's up to something. She's cheating. She would __never __**cheat**__. But where is she? She's cheating.'_

She's cheating. Those two words seemed to be chanting in his mind like an inner monotone monologue.

He kept up his inner battle for what seemed like hours. He finally threw his hands up in the air and stormed into the kitchen, for it being the closest room to where he was.

**Three-twenty.**

His plate from dinner was still on the kitchen table, along with other various dishes and food.

He could barely see the neat white tablecloth underneath all the dishes.

Sure he could clean it up in less than five seconds, but he was going to see what she paid attention to when she got home.

Obviously she hasn't paid much attention because this is the third day that he hadn't cleaned up the table. He could just smell the rotting food sitting before him.

He took in a deep breath as he flung his arm across the whole table, spilling it all on the floor.

The noise of the dishes crashing on the floor echoed in his ears.

**Three-twenty five.**

He stood there breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down.

He looked at the dishes and back up quickly.

He rushed to the other side of the kitchen opening all the cupboards and emptying them all. Dishes, glasses, pots, pans, everything came crashing down as he made his way around the kitchen.

He quickly turned on the sink and leaned over it.

He splashed the cold water in his face and in his sweaty blonde hair.

**Three-thirty.**

He heard the front door open.

He stopped.

All his anger came flooding into his chest and head.

He swung around and didn't even bother to turn off the faucet.

"Draco, honey, are you here?"

He heard Hermione's voice call for him from the foyer.

He furiously made his way through the hallway and down to the front door.

He stopped when he saw that she wasn't alone.

"What is this?" Draco said.

"Oh well look who I ran into…" Hermione started.

Ronald Weasley stood beside her.

"But you didn't know I would be home. I told you today I would be out." Draco stated.

Earlier that day he told Hermione he had some important things to cover with his job and he wasn't going to be home that night.

Then why did she bring Weasley, out of all people, to their house?

"Uh, I think I'll be going. This doesn't look like a good time. Uh nice seeing you Draco…" Ron said awkwardly as he went out the door.

Ron bloody Weasley.

It seemed like years, a lifetime ago that he last saw him.

They were enemies at their time at Hogwarts and it seemed like such a petty thing, like it wouldn't matter now.

Weasley always wanted Hermione, and everyone knew it.

Why she chose Draco, no one ever understood. Who would want 'a Death Eater, a bully' as everyone labeled him.

But now, catching them, Draco didn't know what to think.

The anger he had before seemed to fade away and turn into pure betrayal.

Hermione had changed him; he changed for her.

He got his life together. He risked his life for her, and this is how she repays him?

"You were planning on cheating on me weren't you?" Draco's voice started to rise as soon as he was sure they were alone.

Hermione could hear the venom in his words but she stayed silent.

"That's where you have been these past nights." He stated as if he already had the answer.

"No, I would never cheat on you. I'm not demented, well just a little bit." She let out a little laugh, as if trying to lighten the situation. Draco didn't say anything, so she continued. "Okay well um, I'm not demented enough to cheat on you."

"Liar." Draco said quietly as he looked down at the ground.

He could feel his stomach churn and the anger that had been there seemed to grow once again.

Thoughts ran through his mind at all once.

His breathing got faster, and then all of a sudden he looked up and went for Hermione.

He grabbed her by her long, brown hair as she screamed.

"I don't know who you think I am! I was a Death Eater for goodness sakes, and now you go out and cheat!" Draco yelled as he pulled her into the kitchen.

She struggled against his grip but he was stronger than her; both of them knew that.

He threw her down on the broken dishes and glass that lay strewn across the floor.

She cried out in pain.

"Draco! Stop it! It's not what you think!"

At this point Draco didn't care. He wasn't going to listen. This was it.

He searched the room for something he could throw.

He found and grabbed a bottle that was left on the counter.

He turned around ready to throw it, but Hermione suddenly had her wand out and ready to defend herself if it really came down to it.

"Draco, don't make me do this." She threatened.

He knew she wouldn't do it, she couldn't.

He suddenly threw the bottle and because of the close distance between the two, she had little time to react.

It hit her shoulder and she dropped the wand. He quickly grabbed it up from the ground and broke it in two.

She gave him a look that was sadness mixed with anger.

He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground once again. He kicked her as hard as he could in the stomach as she cried out.

Blood seemed to creep out from underneath her.

She tried to pull herself up as she clung onto the kitchen counter.

His mind and vision were clouded by pure anger and hatred at that point.

He had crossed the line of calming down.

He took out his wand and pointed it straight at her.

Her eyes widened instantly.

The next few moments went by in a blur.

Anger, envy, jealousy, all coursed through his veins.

"Sectumsempra." Draco said plainly.

He watched as she slouched back onto the floor, and blood start to pour out everywhere from her body.

He watched as her skin color started to fade from a milky cream color, to a pale-gray.

She looked up at him with such betrayal as tears started to pour out of her eyes.

He watched as her eyes lost the sparkle in them.

He stood there as she slipped into oblivion.

If he couldn't have her, nobody could.

He turned around slowly and walked down the hallway, out of the foyer and stepped outside.

He could feel the light rain as it started to drizzle.

**Four o'clock.**

He continued to stand outside until all the blood, anger, hatred, everything washed away.

Horror struck him as he realized exactly what he had done.

Was she really cheating? He would never know now.

All he knew back then was that he didn't care.

He just wanted to hurt her, like she hurt him.

He loved – no – loves her.

But she's gone.

Time stopped for him, starting then and lasting until forever.


End file.
